Given The Circumstances
by gladiatorRED
Summary: Given the circumstances they try to make things work. But in the end will that be enough ?
1. Chapter 1: 20 Weeks

**Disclaimer: These beautiful characters still belong to Shonda Rhimes and the wonderfully, creative people at Shondaland**.

* * *

She had waited all week to share the news with him. The excitement had been building inside of her since early Monday morning when she herself found out and it finally reached it's boiling point a few minutes ago to the point where she could no longer contain herself. The only problem was she did not know how to tell him.

If the circumstances were different, she knew exactly what she would say and how she would say it. But then again under different circumstances, he would already know by now because they would have heard the news together.

She had come to term and accepted the circumstances they were under a long time ago. She understood that they had boundaries, certain rules they had to abide by to keep their secret - well a secret. Him not so much. But even with the boundaries and the rules, she wanted this moment to be special.

They were short on time so she had to come up with something and something quick. He would have to go very soon and while he tried his hardest to always make time to see her - even if it was only for an hour or two, they were never certain on when he would be able to come over…. Given the circumstances

_"Why did I wait till now? I had all week to figure this out_." She thought to herself

As she sat on the edge of her bed with her feet dangling, pondering all the different ways she could break the news to him she didn't know what she was more excited for, his reaction or finally being able to spill the beans. Not being able to tell anyone all week because she felt he should know first had practically ate a hole inside of her.

"Livvie" She heard him yell and it knocked her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Coming" she yelled back in response. Sliding forward on her bed so that her feet now touched the floor she paused and leaned forward looking down at her swollen feet before slipping them into her slippers. After a deep breath and a sigh she looked down, and rubbed her hands over her rapidly growing stomach.

_"20 weeks down 20 more to go_" she said in her head before lifting herself off her bed and pulling down the T-shirt she had on that use to have no problem covering all the right parts, but was now struggling to keep her ass from being expose.

Taking one more deep breath Olivia gathered herself together and exited her bedroom, walking down the long hallway that led to her living room. Peeking around the corner into the living room, she smiled at the image in front of her. There he sat, The President of the United States on her couch in nothing but a white T-shirt and his favorite pair of green boxers, eating cheese balls and popcorn while watching a Redskins game.

He was so into the game that he did not even notice she was standing there watching him, she did not mind though. It actually warmed her heart. She loved seeing him stress free and careless. Not a worry in the world as he stuffed his face with a hand full of cheese balls, his eyes never leaving the screen. It brought her happiness to know that her home gave him that, the ability to be free. She and the privacy of her home brought out this lighthearted Fitz and she loved every minute of it.

"Livvie" he yelled again still to into the game to notice that she was standing just a few feet away from him.

"Fitz, I'm right here." Olivia said with a chuckle as she leaned back against the wall.

"Oh. I didn't see you there." Fitz said surprised to see she had already made her way into the room. "I made you some popcorn." He lifted up the bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"Why thank you." Olivia said smiling "How sweet of you." she walked over to the sofa and grabbed a small handful of popcorn before walking behind the couch to a small end table with a drawer. Opening the drawer Olivia took out an envelope and re-closed the drawer.

Taking a deep breath she looked down at the envelope in her hands. She still hadn't decided how she was going to tell him yet. Looking up towards the sofa her heart melted watching Fitz jumped up with excitement as the team he was rooting for had made a touch down.

Deciding that there was nothing special she could do so last minute, Olivia happily walked back to the couch to let Fitz in on her little secret. Setting both the bag of cheese balls and the bowl of popcorn on the table and out of her way Olivia sat down next to Fitz and saw that there was only a few more seconds until halftime so she would wait until then before she shared with Fitz the news.

As the seconds ticked away, Olivia went and made her self comfortable, cuddling up against Fitz's side. He immediately leaned back allowing her to lay her head in his chest.

"Hey, beautiful." Fitz smiled down at Olivia once the game went to commercial. His hands made their way down to her belly, and Fitz leaned in for a quick kiss. "What's that?" he asked noticing the envelope she was playing with in her hand.

"Oh just something I want to show you" she said still playfully turning the envelope back and forth between her fingers.

"Oh yeah- What is it?" Fitz asked with a curious grin on his face, his hands still rubbing her stomach.

"Open it and see" Olivia smiled and he took the envelope out of her hand and opened it

"It's an ultrasound picture." Fitz said stating the obvious causing Olivia to roll her eyes. "Is this one mines?" He asked hopeful

Leaning forward just enough so that she could see Fitz's face Olivia gave him one of her signature looks. "Fitz, I know it's an ultrasound picture and no I am not giving it to you. I'm telling you to look at the picture"

Fitz stared down at Olivia before turning his attention back to the ultrasound picture he held in his hand. "Okay, what am I looking at?"

"I don't know, Mr. President, tell me what do you see?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Cute" Fitz responded before sitting up. Olivia also moved over and sat up, crossing her legs Indian style on the couch and looking directly at Fitz.

"Okay, I see your name at the top Olivia Gra- Oops I mean Pope." Fitz joked causing Olivia to smile. "I see that you had an appointment earlier this week, on Monday to be exact ,November the 15th. An appointment you didn't tell me about it."

"Fitz, for you to be such a smart educated man and the freaking leader of the free world you sure are taking forever to figure out the point to all this." Olivia complained

"Well why don't you tell me what the point to all of this is?" Fitz challenged her

"Oh my gosh, Fitzgerald Grant, what does the BIG BOLD letters right smack down in the middle of the picture say?" Olivia asked ready to snatch the picture out of his hand and show him herself.

"It says that I'm a girl." Fitz answered nonchalantly still not catching on.

At this point Olivia was ready to burst, but before she could get the words out Fitz caught on. "Wait it says that I'm a girl" Fitz repeated taking another look at the picture he held in his hand and looking at it with new eyes. He reread each word repeatedly to himself to make sure he had seen right.

"We're having a girl." Fitz said aloud after a moment or two, looking Olivia in her eyes. His voice was soft and tender. His brain could not process this information fast enough for him to form an actual sentence so he just kept repeating those four words. "We're having a girl" This time his face was full of joy as he leaned forward and pulled his Livvie towards him and into his arms. "We're having a girl."

"Yes , Fitz, we are having a girl" Olivia laughed the same joy and excitement that was on Fitz face was now reflecting on hers.

"I am going to have two Olivia's? Two Olivia Pope?" Fitz asked in amazement looking down at Olivia. "What else could a man ask for?" Fitz added happily. "Two Livvie's" his hands went back to their earlier position on her belly and an overwhelming happiness filled him.

"And you kept saying it was a boy." Olivia playfully reminded him.

"Boy, Girl. Either one, I would have been thrilled with both."

"Okay now, let's not get ahead of ourselves"

While it wasn't always easy, and even during those times when the good and the bad days seemed to be neck and neck. Given the circumstances, they made it work and this moment right here made it all worth it. "Oh, Fitz" Olivia smiled as he leaned down to place kisses on her stomach.

"May I?" He asked

"Yes go ahead" Olivia smiled as he climbed down on the floor and positioned himself in front of her. Lifting up her T-shirt his smile grew wide as he took in her bare belly. Slowly running over his hands over Olivia's growing belly to see if he could feel where his daughter was positioned.

Olivia catching on to what he was trying to do moved his hands to the right side of her abdomen. "I'm not sure what that is. I think it's her shoulder or something." Olivia said a little confused and moved his hand further up the side of her belly. "But this is her little head. I don't know if you can feel it or not." Olivia stated as she stopped moving and patiently waited to see if the baby was going to start moving. "I think she's sleeping." Olivia finally said after neither one of them felt any movements. "Can you feel her head at least?"

"No, not really." Fitz answered but still never moved his hand away from where Olivia had it positioned. "I can't feel her but just knowing she's there. Right here underneath my hand is enough." Fitz looked up at Olivia and smiled her hand on top of his and his on top of their daughter.

They stayed positioned, Fitz on the floor, Olivia on the couch with their hands connected resting over their daughter. Looking deep into each other eyes, allowing the intimate moment to have it's way with them.

They sat there letting time pass away. One minute, two minute, three minutes, four. Enjoying each other's presence. Their eyes locked together, dreaming of what their life could be. Imagining a world where they would be free to be together.

"Fitz, look at the time you have to get dress and go." Olivia said breaking the silence first. Fitz ignored her, hoping she would leave it alone and allow him to stay longer. He knew it was time for him to go. He knew it almost 10 minutes ago. But as long as she didn't say anything neither was he. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the White house and leave Livvie and his unborn daughter.

"Fitz" Olivia repeated

"No" he replied wishing she would drop it.

"I'm serious, Fitz. Look at the time, its after five. You have been here since early this morning. And as much as I want you to stay it's time for you to get dress and go." Olivia told him breaking the contact his hand had with her belly as she got up, pulling her shirt back down.

And just like that, the moment was over.

Fitz slowly got up from the floor and sulked his way down the hall to Olivia's bedroom.

He hated this part. The part where he had to leave her and go back to his miniature hell wrapped in a white box. As much as he loved his job it was nothing compared to his love for Olivia. He would give it all up for her and this beautiful baby that they created, and she knew he would. But for some reason she wouldn't allow him to do it.

As much as he begged and pleaded, she would never budge with her decision. So they were left with this. Seeing each other once or twice every two to three weeks and it was starting to kill Fitz inside. Slowly but surely it was eating him alive.

He wanted nothing more then to be with her. To sleep with her, to wake up and eat with her. Everything was her. But until he could come up with a plan, he had to follow her rules.

Fitz walked over to the chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom. His clothes were folded neatly and sitting there waiting for him to put on. Fitz looked up to see Olivia on the other side of the room buttoning up her silk pajama top. For a pregnant woman she moved fast.

"Hurry up, Fitz." Olivia quickly made her way towards him her moves almost frantic as she checked the time. "I'm surprise Cyrus hasn't called yet." Once Fitz climbed his way into his pants Olivia moved to help him into his shirt.

Fitz stared down at her as she buttoned his shirt up. He was tempted to grab her and kiss her until he took her breath away. She was so beautiful as she concentrated on making sure his shirt was buttoned correctly. Her little hands smoothed out all the wrinkles and she finally looked up at him giving Fitz a small smile.

"Do I have to go?" Fitz asked even though he already knew the answer. The small grin he had on his face soon turned into a smile that he knew would send butterflies through her stomach as he waited for her answer

Olivia stared into his eyes. Trying to take in as much of this beautiful man that stood before her as she could, before he had to go. Finally returning a smile and giving him an answer "Yes you have to go." She said running her hands down his side and then dropping her arms.

"You're kicking me out." Fitz sighed refusing to break eye contact with Liv

Olivia chuckled a bit and looked away. She hated this part. Letting him go not knowing when he'll return. It was hard enough and every time right before he left Fitz made it no easier. But she had to play by the rules and send him home. "I am kicking you out."

"Well, Ms. Pope, until next time." Fitz followed behind Olivia as she led him to the front door. The two stopped once they reached it. Neither one of them moving to turn the knob. This time instead of looking down at her, he looked at her stomach and reached out and rubbed her belly.

"Daddy will be back soon, Princess. Don't give Mommy a hard time while I am gone." Fitz told their daughter as he knelt down in front of Olivia kissing and rubbing her belly one last time.

Closing his eyes with his hand over her belly Fitz took one more deep breath before he stood up to say good bye to Liv.

"Good bye, Livvie." he said not even trying to hold back the disappointment and sadness that came with those words.

Olivia leaned forward placing both of her hands on his chest and propped herself up on the tips of her toes. "Good bye, Fitz." she whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Fitz took a hold of the opportunity and deepened the kiss.

Kissing her profound amount of force and passion. His lips gripping hers tightly, reminding her of what she was sending away. Olivia hands traveled up and she ran her fingers through his hair as Fitz pulled her in closer.

Just as she was about to give in and forget about the task at hand her phone rang and she broke away from the kiss.

Walking over to where her phone rested on the table Liv checked the time. It was almost six O' Clock. She knew they were going to get an ear full from Cyrus about him getting back so late.

She could hear Fitz grunt out a deep breath and smack his teeth. "Tell Cy I am leaving now." Fitz said aggravated as he swung the front door open, startling his secret service agent Tom, who stood on the other side.

"Cyrus, he just left." Olivia said into the phone not even bothering to say hello.

Olivia smiled as Cyrus mumbled under his breath and hung up. "He doesn't sound happy."

"He's never happy." Fitz paused, his eyes piercing into Olivia's. He saw his whole future in her eyes. Damn it why couldn't he stay? "I should go"

"You should go" Olivia agreed.

"Good bye, my loves. I love you both."

"And we both love you too. Good bye, Fitz"

And with that, he was gone. Out of her doorway and out of her life for another week or so. Olivia looked down at her belly once she felt little kicks. "Yeah I know, baby. I'm sad Daddy left too." Olivia said rubbing her belly.

* * *

_This is my very Scandal story and I really hope you all enjoyed this first chapter._

_Thank for reading ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 22 weeks

The fact that she couldn't sleep was beyond frustrating. This was the moment she had been waiting for all day. When she could finally climb in her bed, get off her swollen feet, lay her head down on one of her soft pillows, and just sleep.

And while she was in her bed lying comfortably underneath the covers with her feet up, her tired body refused to allow her to fall asleep. Frustrated she rolled over on her side wrapping her legs around the long body pillow that laid in the middle of her bed.

She knew the reason why she couldn't sleep. It was because he had yet to call. And while she would never admit it to him, she could not go to sleep at night with out hearing his voice. On nights like these -when he was obviously busy at the White House and couldn't call at a decent time, she would lay awoke all night tossing and turning.

She had not seen him since he walked out of her door almost two weeks ago after she told him they were having a girl, and while talking to him every night was great, she missed him terribly.

"Arrgghhh" Olivia screeched rolling over onto her back and kicking her feet "I just want some sleep"

As soon as the words left her mouth, her house phone rung and joy spread through her. "Thank you" she said aloud as she picked up the phone.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked in a chastising voice.

"Umm it's a little pass midnight, why?" Fitz told her as he looked down at his watch and kicked his feet up on his desk.

"I could have been sleep"

"I knew you weren't sleep"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know I wasn't sleep?" Olivia asked in between a yawn

"Because you're never sleep when I call you." Fitz explained to her smirking. "I'm starting to believe that you stay up at night waiting for my call." Fitz knew how much these calls meant to her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. He could hear it in her voice. So he made it his duty every night to call her.

"_Oh if you only knew_" Olivia thought "Well it wouldn't hurt if you called at a decent time."

"I will do my best to call a little earlier." Fitz told her with a knowing smile

"Thank you." Olivia yawned again.

"Someone sounds tired tonight." Fitz pointed out with a chuckle.

"I am tired. I am very tired." Olivia admitted to him. "I have been on my feet all day and I won't even tell you how swollen they are and how bad they hurt."

"I wish there was something I could do." Fitz said softly into the phone. "Give you a foot massage or something."

Olivia smiled at his words. "Don't worry about it, Fitz."

"How has baby girl been treating you?" Fitz asked changing the subject before he began to feel guilty

"She was actually good today. I was able to keep both my lunch and dinner down and no heartburn all day. Now my feet that's a different story. " Olivia explained rubbing her free hand down her belly.

Fitz sat back in his chair, smiling as Olivia gave him the little details of her day.

"But I was exhausted most of the day. I day dreamed about my bed all day. As soon as I got home I took a shower and got in the bed waiting for-" Olivia paused noticing her slip up.

"Waiting for what?" Fitz asked curious

Olivia remained quiet. She didn't want him to know that she laid in bed for hours waiting for him to call. She could here Fitz breathing in and out patiently waiting for her to answer. "Waiting for you to call" she finally admitted softly.

The phone went quiet. The only sound that could be heard was their synchronized breathing.

"I miss you, Livvie" Fitz finally said in a desperate tone that stung Olivia's heart

Exhaling the breathe she didn't realize she was holding at his words Olivia closed her eyes and whispered into the phone "I miss you too"

"There are no guarantees but my goal is to come see you on Sunday." Fitz told her hopeful he could make it out of the White House.

"_Sunday wasn't far away. It would be here in what three days? I can last till Sunday_" Olivia thought optimistically but not wanting to get her hopes up again. This would be the third time since he was last over that he had set a date. But in the end something always came up

"Livvie, did you here me?" Fitz asked

"Yes, Sunday" Olivia answered

"Okay good…. Look, Liv, it's late. Try and get some sleep and I'll speak to you tomorrow night." Fitz suggested. He could hear how exhausted she was in her voice and didn't want to keep her up all night.

"Good Night, Fitz."

"Good Night, Livvie" Olivia heard and hung up the phone. Finally, she could try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Thank all you guys so much for all the lovely reviews ... This chapter was a little short but don't worry Chapter 3 will be here shortly :)**

**Thanks For Reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3: 23 Weeks

Olivia sighed looking around at the mess of papers that surrounded her in her bed. Dropping her pen and laying back against the pillows she had piled up behind her, she ran one hand through her hair and the other along her belly.

Beside the little noise the television was making her house was quiet. She knew she should be enjoying the silence. Absorbing it in slowly and taking it for what it was worth because in a few months all of that would be changing, but the silence was killing her.

An empty feeling was beginning to grow inside of her but she quickly shook it off. Not in the mood to step into a box of her feelings today. Fitz would be arriving shortly and she did not want to bothered with the all the questions he would have lined up once he noticed what kind of mood she was in.

Olivia groaned moving the papers out of her way as she went to stand on her feet. Her body was extremely sore. From her swollen feet, to the slight pain she felt in her back whenever she moved or turned too quickly. Her body felt as if it had just taken a beaten. Stretching slowly a slight moan escaped from her lips. It felt good to finally be able to extend her legs. She had been chained to her bed since early that morning going over OPA cases.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she took in how much weight she had put on in the past few weeks and how she barely had room to move around in her jeans. It was becoming hard to dress her self every morning, very hard and frustrating.

Walking into the kitchen Olivia poured herself a glass of water in one of her beloved wine glasses. While she couldn't drink what she wanted to, she could at least pretend.

A light thump at her door made her heart skip a few beats and she set her wine glass on the counter. It was him, she knew it was him. His knock was always the same, three soft thumps. He did not bother to ring the doorbell or call to let her know he was waiting outside her door.

Olivia looked down at her watch. It was exactly 9:30 P.M. he was right on time. Taking a deep breath and swinging the door open, like always when she first saw him her heart melted and time stood still. There he stood, dressed in his presidential best. His head tilted slightly with a small smile on his face, his deep blue eyes piercing into Olivia's.

"Hi" Fitz smiled and Olivia chuckled when the baby suddenly jumped in her stomach

"What's so funny?" he asked curious, Olivia stepping to the side allowing him in.

"This girl has been still all day, but suddenly you get here and start talking and she starts jumping around." Olivia explained as Fitz pulled her into his arms the best that he could with her stomach in the way. Olivia's body immediately relaxed against his warm embrace. She never realized how much she missed having his arms wrapped tightly around her until she found herself in his embrace.

"She knows her daddy's voice." Fitz smiled proudly against her lips as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I missed you both" he whispered

"We missed you too." Olivia whispered back with a giggle. Fitz placed one more small kiss on her lips before making himself comfortable on the couch, motioning for her to come sit next to him. "How was your day?" he asked as Olivia snuggled up against him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer.

"Work, work and more work." Olivia sighed thinking about the workload of papers that were thrown across her bed. OPA was juggling two big cases at once and it seemed as if the two cases were in competition of who could stress Olivia out the most.

"I thought we agreed that you would take on a lighter case load as your pregnancy continues to progress more." Fitz reminded her thinking back to their conversation a few weeks ago.

"No, you suggested that I should start taking a lighter case load. I never agreed to that." Olivia said shaking her head in disagreement.

"Livvie" Fitz started but Olivia quickly cut him off.

"Fitz, I am taking a lighter case load. This last week just was a little….." Olivia paused trying to find the right word that could properly describe the hell that was her week with out sending Fitz into a fit.

"Stressful. Plus I am only 5 months. Barely 23 weeks. I would lose my mind if I had to just sit around here on my ass all day not doing anything for another 17 weeks." Fitz chuckled slightly in agreement. Liv was a fixer, an adrenaline junkie, she needed to be on her feet moving and keeping busy most of the day to keep her sanity in tact.

"All I am saying, Livvie, is that maybe you wouldn't be so tired and your body wouldn't be so sore if you took a break every now and then." Fitz suggested rubbing his hands on her stomach. Liv loved how relaxed she felt when his hands were on her belly. It was a soothing feeling that put both her and the baby at peace.

"I do take breaks every now and then, I'm taking a break right now."

"What am I going to do with you?" Fitz chuckled as he slid his shoes off and placed his feet on the table. His foot hit a book and he reached down to pick it up. "The perfect baby name?"

Olivia went to grab the book but he quickly moved it out of her reach

"My mother sent it to me" Olivia explained "I was just skimming through it to see if any names stood out." Olivia reached for the book again and suddenly remembered she had not called her mother to inform her she had gotten the book along with a box load of other baby items she had sent her.

"Your mother huh?" Fitz had never met Liv's mother or anyone from her family for that matter. She talked very highly of everyone but always said it was best that they loved each other from a distance. He wondered what she told them as far as her pregnancy was concern. That was something he was going to have to remember to ask her later.

"Yes my mother. She's been sending me all kinds of pregnancy baby books and packages full of old baby items that were either mines or my sister." Olivia reached for the book but gave up as Fitz kept it out of her reach.

"Your sister doesn't have any children right?" Fitz wanted to know as he started to flip through the pages.

"Michelle? No. She can barely keep up with her dog. I couldn't imagine someone giving her an actual infant to take care of." Liv said shooting down the idea of her sister with a child. "She will be my parent's first grandchild." Olivia stated rubbing her belly. "You can imagine their excitement." Annoyance pouring out of Olivia's voice. "If I get another box of anything I am going to scream." Olivia shrieked tossing her hands up.

"Yeah" was all Fitz could think to say not looking up from the book in his hand. Feeling it might be a little inappropriate to bring up his parents. Under any other circumstances, they would be thrilled to have a new baby in the family. They poked and prodded at him and Mellie for years, begging them to give Jerry and Karen a younger sibling.

However, he knew if he was to bring home his and Olivia's baby they wouldn't be so accepting. His father would hit the roof and his poor mother would probably have a heart attack.

"When is your next appointment?" Fitz asked deciding to change the subject all together, still flipping through the baby name book.

"I don't have another appointment until the 8th -Which come to think of it is next week" Olivia said pulling up a mental calendar in her head.

"Can I come?" Fitz asked with a hopeful grin as Olivia got up from the couch.

"Fitz" she warned pausing and turning back to stare at him

"Just joking, Livvie." Fitz laughed off but in reality, deep inside he wished he could be there.

He too stood up from the couch and followed her into the kitchen. "Penelope?" Fitz asked as the highlighted name stood out as soon as he turned the page.

"Huh?"

"Penelope Pope?"

"Oh" Olivia said noticing he still had the book of baby names in his hand "My mother highlighted a few names" Olivia grabbed her wine glass from earlier and refilled it with water.

"Why are you drinking water from a wine glass?" Fitz looked up and chuckled.

"Well I can't drink tea unless I want to be running to the bathroom all day and apparently pregnant people are not allowed to drink alcoholic beverages" Olivia stated sarcastically holding up her wine glass. "So I drink water out of wine glasses to give myself the illusion that I am drinking my favorite glass of wine after a long day…and today was a long day."

"Fewer cases, fewer worries." Fitz leaned back against the counter still nonchalantly flipping through the pages of the baby book. Taking mental notes of all the names Olivia's mother had highlighted.

"What does that have to do with me wanting a glass of wine?" Olivia asked confused "I probably won't have another glass of wine for at least a year almost. Between being pregnant and then breast feeding it could be a while."

Fitz set the book down on the counter and walked over to Liv. Removing the glass from her hand and setting it down on the counter, Fitz pulled her in closer.

"Do you know how many days I have left till my presidency is over?" Fitz smirked down at her

"No, no I do not know." Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist.

"422"

"You're really counting down the days?" Olivia asked amused.

"Damn right I'm counting." Fitz stated "You're not?" he asked curious

"You want to know what I am counting down for? The days till our daughter is born."

"Me too." Fitz said cutting her off before she could continue. "119 days" he smiled proudly.

"Well you're a real number keeper. Giving Count Von Count a run for his money." Olivia joked

"I'm just excited, Liv." Fitz explained to her. "Excited to get all of this over with. Excited for all of this to end…..and our life to begin."

"I know, Fitz. So am I." Olivia whispered.

"Very soon OUR daughter will be born, which is mind blowing to me. Can you believe that? You and I are having a child together." Fitz smiled elated "A baby girl. She will be here no later then April. I'll be out the White House by that next January 20th and officially filing for divorce from Mellie that same day."

"You make it sound so simple." Olivia sighed stepping out of Fitz embrace and started pacing in small circles around her kitchen.

"Livvie" Fitz also sighed, dropping his hands. "I know this is not simple.

"Hmm" Fitz heard Olivia mumble sarcastically. "What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? You won't let me resign. I can't divorce Mellie and remain the president. I'm trying here." Fitz said frustrated placing his hands in his pants pocket as he watched Liv pace around the kitchen.

"I don't want you to say or do anything. I'm just saying things are not as simple as you're trying to make them."

"I am being positive. Looking at the good instead of the bad."

"Which is nice and all for now. But what happens on January 21st?" Olivia asked stopping in her tracks to look Fitz in his face. "When the media gets wind of the former President and his wife's divorce papers? Or that he has an out of wedlock child waiting on the other side of town for him. And what about that child's mother. Who is this woman that the president carried out an affair with through out his whole presidency."

"Okay, Liv, I get it."

"No you don't get it, because if you did you wouldn't just see the good. You'll see the bad too. Our life is going to be in shambles after January 20th. Can you imag-"

"Olivia. Carolyn. Pope." Fitz cut her off slowly walking towards her. "I get it. Trust me I do. But I don't care. As long as I am with you, I do not care." Fitz tone was direct and serious as he towered over Olivia.

Olivia remained quiet as she looked up at Fitz. Something in his eyes was telling her that it would be okay. That they would figure out a way to make it work. They made it this far, so what was January 21st to them?

Fitz reached down at gently rubbed his fingers along the side of her hand. "How about you go get off of your feet." Fitz suggested handing her the glass of water.

"Take your water in a wine glass and I'll meet you in the bedroom to give you a feet rub."

"And maybe a back massage?" Olivia smiled hopeful, taking a sip of her water.

"And a back rub" Fitz agreed touching Olivia's chin and bringing her face closer to his. "And maybe something more then a back massage." Fitz promised as Olivia leaned up on her tippy toes closing the distance between their lips. Placing a quick peck on Fitz lips Olivia smiled her way to the bedroom

* * *

"What do you think about Charlotte?" Fitz asked and Olivia face quickly frowned up. "What you don't like Charlotte?" The two of them were sprawled out across different ends of Olivia's bed. Fitz at the bottom gently massaging Liv's feet and Olivia at the top going through the baby name book.

"There's nothing wrong with the name Charlotte. Its just not the right name for our daughter."

"Why not? Charlotte would be a perfect name. It has a certain ring to it. It sounds sweet and cute. Yet strong and elegant….and very independent." Fitz explained "Just listen to it. Charlotte Pope. Now that's a lady I would hire"

"Fitz, Charlotte Pope. Charlotte Grant I jus-" Olivia stumbled over her words as she tried to gather her thoughts and give Fitz a sincere reason as to why Charlotte was not an option. "That's just not it."

Fitz frowned they had been going back and forth with baby names for over ten minutes and Olivia had shot down every name he suggested. He thought for sure Charlotte would be a winner, he really liked that name. Charlotte had been at the top of his list since he found out Liv was pregnant.

"Eliza?" Fitz asked already knowing the answer before the word no left her mouth.

"Candace, Sarah, Monica, Alexis, Elena, Mia, Delilah, Savannah, Johanna..." Fitz began randomly calling out the names as they popped up in his head.

"How about Sally?" Olivia suggested trying to hold in her laughter, but that became impossible once she took in the look of horror on his face "I am just joking, Fitz. I would never do that to a child, let alone our child." Olivia laughed.

"Hilarious, Livvie." Fitz said not amused. "Why am I the only one coming up with names?"

"I am coming up with names."

"Serious names" Fitz let go of her foot and leaned towards her. "Where's your list? I want to hear what's on your list of names since none of mine are good enough."

"I don't have a list…yet." She admitted.

"So you've just been reading this book for nothing?"

"No Fitz, I've been reading this book to mostly entertain my mother and now you. We still have a while before we actually have to decide on a name."

"Livvie, these next few months are going to fly by. She will be here before you know it." Fitz reminded her, speaking mostly from experience.

"And we will have a name by then" Olivia said "She will be stuck with the name we give her for the rest of her life."

"Unless she changes it." Fitz interrupted her slowly making his way to the top of the bed towards Olivia

"Unless she changes it" Olivia agreed, as Fitz grew closer. "But for at least the next 18 years she will be called whatever name we give her, and we will choose a name. A great name, with meaning and history and wisdom and grace." Olivia smiled as Fitz continued to make his way closer to her. "We still have time to choose a name." Fitz closed the distance and gently allowed their lips to touch, but quickly pulled away when she tensed up.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked concern moving back to see if he had hurt her.

"Yes I am fine, Fitz. Just a little sore that's all." Olivia explained attempting got pull him back towards her but Fitz wouldn't budge. Instead, he climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom

"I will be right back"

"Where are you going?" Olivia sat up on the bed. Moaning slightly as a sharp pain went through her lower back.

"To run your bathwater." Fitz turned around to show her his hands "These hands will be giving you a full body massage."

"Mmmmmhmm" Olivia grinned thinking about his hands running up and down her sore body. Easing herself off the bed, she made her way into the bathroom.

"You could've stayed in bed. I would have called you when your bath water was ready." Fitz said surprise to turn around and see her standing there. He sat on the side of the tub with his sleeves rolled up gently running his hands through the water to monitor the temperature. Olivia walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulders.

"Are you going to use some bubbles?" Olivia asked in a babyish tone that made Fitz chuckled.

"I don't know do you want bubbles? I was going to use a little bit of this honey I found here." Fitz picked up the bottle of honey on the floor next to him and showed it to her. "But if you want bubbles we can do bubbles"

"No honey will do just fine."

"Your water will be ready momentarily you might want to get out of those clothes." Fitz suggested with a smirk

"Mr. President, are you asking me to strip for you?"

"Strip. Get naked. Take off your clothes." Fitz stopped the water and stood up to face Olivia. "Whatever you want to call it. But you can't into the bathtub with those clothes on"

Olivia slowly began to remove each particle of clothing from her body. She could feel Fitz starting at her as she unbuttoned her top. Looking up shortly she blushed and quickly looked away surprising not only herself but also Fitz.

She was a confident woman who was comfortable in her skin and Fitz was the last person she thought she would be embarrassed to stand completely naked in front of. While they did continue to have sex after she found out she was pregnant they had not seen each other naked in a few weeks.

Which was unusual for them, to be together and alone on more than one occasion and not have sex was unusual,but Olivia was not complaining. She had yet to figure out how comfortable she was with all the weight she had put on since the last time they did have sex and all the weight that was still to come.

She was down to standing in her undergarments and for some reason this felt like the hardest part. She wondered if Fitz could tell how nervous she was.

"Olivia" Fitz said softly and Liv looked up reacting to her name being called. He knew she was having difficulties dealing with her weight. He noticed it a few weeks ago but wasn't going to bring it up until he felt that she was comfortable with the topic.

"I have seen you naked before."

"I know this." Olivia said with a forced smile but still did not move to rid herself of her bra or panties.

Fitz took a few steps towards her until there was barely any space in between them, he could feel her breathe on his neck from her heavy breathing. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "You have nothing to be afraid of, it's only me." Fitz assured her looking deep into her eyes.

I am not afraid. Olivia thought but she could not get the words out of her mouth once Fitz reached around and unsnapped her bra letting it fall to the floor.

His hand was still a little damp from the bathwater when he touched the rim of her underwear and began to pull them down never breaking eye connection in the process.

Fitz tried to contain himself as he took in Olivia standing fully naked in front of him. The pregnancy glow she had reflected off her whole body and he could not remember a time when she was looked so perfect. Her breast were a lot more fuller, her hips a little bit wider, and with her being naked he could see how much her stomach really protruded out. She barely had any stretch marks, a few lingered on her sides, but they were barely noticeable.

Reaching down for her hand Fitz pulled her towards the bathtub, helping climb in and get settle.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief sinking down as far as she could go into the warm water. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax completely. She could feel Fitz close by on the edge of the tub.

He took her by surprise when he reached down into the water and grabbed her feet and began to wash them. Very slowly, he washed every part of her body. Taking an extensive amount of time with every limb, worshiping each part with kisses once he was done

"Liv, I don't think anything could get more beautiful than this." Fitz exclaimed in almost disbelief. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Fitz rubbed the sponge over her stomach, smoothing the soap in before rinsing it off and starting the process over again.

"I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable with me Livvie, and I mean that. You are always going to be beautiful to me, and sexy, and gorgeous and just down right breath taking no matter how big you get." Fitz assured her still taking his time on her stomach.

"You're carrying my child, that alone is unbelievably beautiful."

Olivia sat back in the tub as she process what Fitz was not only doing to her but also saying. She had never had a man actually bathe her before while telling her how beautiful she was.

There was something erotic, but still very romantic about this whole thing. Closing her eyes she let Fitz continue to run the sponge over her body letting the burdens of her week be washed away.

"Can you sit up?" Fitz asked and Olivia obliged.

Moving her hair to the side Fitz ran the sponge up and down her back. Placing kisses along her shoulders as he took extra care of her back, working each kink out one by one. Olivia could no longer contain herself, a small moan slipped from her lips.

"Can I wash your hair?" Fitz asked in between soft feathered kisses.

"Can you do what?" Olivia asked flustered

"Wash your hair, I just want to take care of every bit of you and I've always wanted to wash your hair."

"Fitz my hair …." Olivia saw Fitz face drop and stopped mid sentence. The man wanted to wash her hair. So what if she had just gotten it done the day before, who would it hurt to have it done over again?

"…Yes Fitz you can wash my hair… But only if you promise to make love to me after." Olivia said with a smirk and Fitz smiled back in agreement to the terms.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but winter break is over and the semester started off a little busier then I planned. Thank you for reading as always I do hope you enjoyed. Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4: 24 Weeks

"Hi" His voice rang through the phone and Olivia smiled slightly from her couch. Wrapping the blanket around her tighter, Olivia reached for the remote and muted the television.

"Hi" she stated back softly after a long pause. "You're early tonight. I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so."

"Yeah well today has just been one of those days." Fitz sighed thinking back over his day. Placing his feet on the table in front of him he leaned back comfortably into the yellow couch in the oval office.

"I know. I'm watching it now." Olivia glanced up at the television. "The bill didn't get passed."

"The bill didn't get passed." Fitz repeated back both disappointed and frustrated "A bill that I really don't want to talk about. I would rather talk about you and your day." Fitz stated firmly "How was your day?"

Olivia shuffled around in her seat. While she did want to talk about the bill she decided to drop it for now and bring it up at a better time. "Umm my day was pretty good actually. No new cases so it was a pretty easy day. What did you tell me, something about fewer cases…"

"Fewer worries." Fitz finished for her with a chuckle. "And the baby?"

"She was a little grasshopper today, just jumping around. I still have not gotten use to feeling her kick and move around yet. It catches me off guard sometimes during the day when I'm sitting quietly at my desk and suddenly out of nowhere I feel a little kick."

"What does it feel like?" Fitz asked curious. He had asked Olivia this question a million and one times but still wanted to know the answer. He loved for her to fill him in on little details about the baby that he couldn't experience.

"I don't even know how to describe it besides saying it is still one of the greatest feelings in the world. Some days it feels like butterflies are swirling through my stomach and then other days it feels like little bubbles bursting around inside of there."

"Bubbles?" Fitz repeated back to her to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes, Fitz, bubbles."

Fitz laughed as he tried to imagine what it would feel like to have bubbles bursting in your stomach. "I never heard of a baby's movements being compared to bubble bursting. Remember when you said it felt like fishes were swimming around?" Fitz continued laughing.

"Yes I remember." Olivia giggled. "I can't help what it feels like. I can only describe it." Liv laughed

"Well that's good. I'm glad she hasn't been giving you any trouble lately."

"Yes I know, I am so glad that's over." Olivia said grateful remembering how horrible her first trimester was. Instead of morning sickness she had all day sickness. Barely being able to keep anything down.

"I have a doctor appointment tomorrow." Olivia reminded him

"I know, December 8th at 2:30 P.M. with Dr. Malone I didn't forget, Livvie."

"I didn't think you did, I was just reminding you."

"What do you find out tomorrow?"

"Nothing, it is just a regular check up appointment. To make sure me and the baby are healthy and to see how well she's progressing."

"That's good….. I wish I could be there." Fitz stated honestly.

Olivia paused before speaking "…. Me too" she replied softly and she heard Fitz sigh heavily.

A long silence took over the phone.

"Livvie" Fitz breathed breaking the silence

"It's okay, Fitz." Olivia interrupted him leaning over the side of the couch to check the caller ID and see who was beeping in. "But look my mother is beeping in and I have to take her call. I will speak to you tomorrow night." Olivia said quickly

"Okay , Livvie, good night."

"Good night, Fitz." Olivia said before she clicked over to the other line.

"Hello"

"Well look who decided to answer the phone." Olivia could tell this was going to be a long conversation by the tone of her mothers voice and was already thinking of a quick exit strategy.

"Hello to you too, Mother" Olivia sighed

"I have been calling you all day. I called your office and your cell. I was worried sick that something had happened to you." Mrs. Pope said concern

Olivia rolled her eyes and caught her self before she smacked her teeth "Mom you knew that nothing had happened to me."

"Well you know I like to be sure about things."

"Yes I know. I'm sorry. Today has just been ….. one of those days."

"You've been having 'Just one of those days' for the past five months." Her mother reminded her and Olivia remained silent. "I don't mean to be a bother but I miss talking to my baby. You don't call me like you use to. Don't visit like you use to. Ever since we got into that big stupid argument things haven't been the same between us"

Olivia took a deep breath as her mothers words sunk in, she was right. Besides Fitz her mother was one of the first people to know she was pregnant, and things didn't go as planned. She knew her mother would be disappointed and maybe a little bit upset but the rage her mother unleashed on her was truly unexpected. Olivia remained quiet as memories from that horrible day began to replay over in her mind.

**FIVE MONTHS AGO**

Olivia picked up the phone for the fifth time in the last two minutes this time not slamming it back down on the base before someone could answer.

Her hands were still shaking which was unusual for her. She was unbelievably scared at the moment but she was always able to remain calm and keep her nerves together under most situations. But then again this was different, it's not everyday that you find out you're pregnant by the President of the United States. She had just arrived home after meeting with Fitz and needed someone to talk to. Someone to confide in and tell her it would be okay.

The first person that popped into her head was her mother. Jacqueline Pope always knew exactly what to say to console her daughter.

Her mother answered on the second ring and Olivia had to take a moment and get herself together before she could speak. She knew that as soon as she opened her mouth nothing but mumbled cries would come out.

"Olivia? ….. Liv, I know it's you. Why do you keep calling here and hanging up?" Jacqueline asked "You know I don't like people playing on the house phone… Olivia"

"I - uh …. Mommy" Olivia cried out not being able to hold the tears in any longer.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia, what is the matter honey? Why are you crying?" Jacqueline asked frantic and concerned. It was so unlike Olivia to call her and break down on the phone.

"Liv, please, honey, talk to me what is wrong. Why are you crying?" Jacqueline asked once Olivia didn't speak but continued to cry.

"I have something I need to tell you." Olivia said incoherently in between sobs

"What ? Liv, I can't understand what you are saying."

"There's something I need to tell you." Olivia sobbed trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

"… Okay" Olivia could hear the uncertainty in her mothers voice.

Taking two deep breaths and a long pause Olivia closed her eyes and finally whispered "I'm pregnant."

The phone went completely silent as Jacqueline fully processed what her youngest daughter had just told her. "You're what?"

Olivia had heard this tone of voice from her mother plenty of times growing up. It was her 'I'm going to let you get your story straight and fix what you just told me' voice. But Olivia didn't have anything to fix. She was pregnant and there was no other way to say it.

"I am pregnant" She repeated

"By who?" Jacqueline asked and the cat quickly grabbed Olivia's tongue. "By who? ….Olivia, I know you hear me talking to you. Who are you" Jacqueline took a deep breath and struggled to get the rest of her sentence out. "Pregnant by?"

"…..Mom" Olivia softly spoke sounding more like a small child then the great Olivia Pope

"Don't Mom me." Jacqueline cut her off. "You are not married and to my knowledge you have not been in a serious relationship with someone in years so again I ask you who is the father of your child?"

"Mom-"

"OLIVIA" Jacqueline yelled angrily

"Me." Olivia responded slightly raising her voice. "I am the father. I'm the mother and the father." she decided to go with knowing she couldn't tell her mother the truth. At least not yet.

"Olivia, that doesn't make any damn sense. How can you be both the mother and the father? I know me and your father raised you with more common sense then that. All the money we invested into your education and that's the best you could come up with. Do you not know who you slept with? Are you that careless with your body. That STUPID?" Jacqueline yelled each word cutting deeper and deeper into Olivia.

Her eyes grew wide with shock "Mommy, ple-" Olivia cried out but was cut off by her mother.

"No, don't mommy me. You don't get to mommy me, not after this. This is by far the most stupid and reckless thing you have ever done. Do you know what's out there? All the diseases and crazy nut jobs that are out there and you're-"

"Mom, if you would just let me speak" Olivia interrupted her, desperate to get her mother to understand.

"If you are not going to tell me that the man who impregnated you is proposing and the two of you are getting married and brining this child into a stable family environment then I don't want to hear it."

Olivia sighed, rolling her eyes, and throwing her head back she laughed out of frustration and disbelief. She couldn't find the right words to express how she felt in that moment. Her mother took her silence as another opportunity to continue her rant.

"Olivia, I am so disappointed in you. "

Olivia's heart broke when she heard those words leave her mothers mouth, she had never been disappointed in her, she was always proud. Olivia began shaking and crying uncontrollably as her mother continued to lay into her.

"I expected better out of you. Is this why you couldn't come visit us a few weeks ago? Because you were out frolicking around? Using work as an excuse? You're lying to your parents, sneaking around and now look at you. You're pregnant. Just irresponsible. What kind of mother do you plan to be?"

"I PLAN TO BE A GREAT MOTHER. A BETTER MOTHER THAN YOU HAVE EVER BEEN." Olivia yelled having enough of her mothers harsh words. "I am not a child. A teenager who got knocked up during the prom. I am a 33 year old successful in just about everything I do woman. I worked in the white house for goodness sake. I have not ask you for a single thing since college. I am not a stupid, immature, whore-"

"I did not call you a whore."

"Well you sure did a wonderful job of implying it." Olivia snapped back coldly. "All I wanted was to share this exciting news with my mother. I am scared and terrified to do this." Olivia said breaking down more and more with each word. "I am having a baby, mom. A child. Your grandchild and I just needed my mom for one minute to comfort me and tell me it would be okay. To make me smile and say that we would get through this. But I guess that's asking for to much from you." Olivia's voice was full of pained confusion. She had not expected her mother to react this way.

"I will be a great mother, a wonderful mother…. A better mother then you were and could ever be." Olivia knew that last part was unnecessary but she was hurt and angry and wanted her mother to feel some of her pain. When in reality she sincerely hoped she could be half the mom her mother was.

"Olivia -" Jacqueline said and Olivia could hear the hurt in her voice. But she didn't care she would just have to apologize later. She now wished she had never picked up the phone and called her mother. What was she thinking telling her so soon anyways. The news was just confirmed to her hours ago. She should have known better then to run straight home and tell her mother.

"No you don't get to Olivia me. You .. don't-" Olivia stopped once she felt herself beginning to break down again. Pulling herself together she exhaled loudly. "I am sorry I even called you." And with that she hung up the phone. Jacqueline quickly called back leaving countless messages. She even had both Olivia's sister and her father call her numerous time which led to Olivia eventually unplugging her phone.

It wasn't until she talked to her grandmother, the person she should have originally called that she was ready to speak to her mother again. Her grandmother told her it was time to put her big girl panties on and call her mother. Weeks had passed since they had last spoken and even though the two of them quickly made up after apologies were made their relationship was never the same. Olivia completely pulled away and distanced herself away from her mother while she instead tried to bring them back closer.

**PRESENT**

"Mom, I just honestly ….. I've just been. I will try to make it to New York to visit soon." Olivia promised

"Thank you, honey, that's all I asked." Jacqueline replied pleased "Were you able to finish going through that box I sent you? I found a bunch more stuff stored in the attic that I want to send you."

"No I haven't had time to finish yet. But I am going to one of these days. I need to start putting her room together before I get to tired and big to do so."

"You need to call someone to help you do that. You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting and trying to put a nursery together by yourself. Maybe I should come down one weekend and help you. Dad could drive us down and we'll bring you some of those goods from that bakery you like around the corner from the house." Jacqueline suggested

"No really you don't have to, I am still mobile and very able. There's no need for you to come down here." Olivia quickly objected the last thing she needed or wanted was her parents in town staying at her house.

"No I insist, it's no problem, honey, really. Me and your father needs to get out of the city and we miss you, honey. We have not seen you in months. I'm starting to forget what your face looks like." Jacqueline said persistent. "I really would like to see you."

"Christmas!" Olivia exclaimed thinking of the date and how the upcoming holiday was only weeks away. "I am coming home. I will be home for Christmas, you will see me then."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, this is your mother you are speaking to. You have not been home for Christmas in years."

"No, mom, I am serious. I told grandma that I would come home for Christmas this year, I promised her."

"You promised her?" Jacqueline asked

"Yes I promised her." Olivia said into the phone. "I will be home for Christmas. Which is about two weeks away."

"I guess I will be seeing you on Christmas then." Jacqueline said trying to hide her excitement. It had been years since Olivia actually spent Christmas with her family. Every year she had an excuse as to why she couldn't make it home. She was excited for this year. "Make sure you bring that big belly with you." Jacqueline joked and Olivia chuckled

"Trust me this belly is stuck with me till at least April 4th."

"I am so happy that you'll be home, Liv. I miss you so much, honey."

"I miss you too, mom."

"And I can't wait to see you pregnant. That is going to be sight to see. My baby is having a baby."

Olivia smirked at her mother's excitement. While she wasn't looking forward to the million and one questions and comments her family would have or the fact that her and her pregnancy will most likely be the topic of every conversation a part of her was anxious to go home.

"Speaking of the baby, I have a doctor appointment tomorrow. With that doctor you recommended, Dr. Malone."

"Oh good you're going to love her. I hear she's excellent." Jacqueline raved

"Yeah well we'll see tomorrow. But I need to be getting off the phone and get ready for bed."

"Okay, honey. You get some rest and I will call you tomorrow. And, Liv, please answer my phone calls."

Olivia smiled slightly "Don't worry, mom, I will answer your phone call."

"Thank you. Good night, honey, I love you."

"Good Night, Mom, I love you too"

* * *

**Thank you for reading**.


	5. Chapter 5: 24 Weeks PT 2

Olivia tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive on the OPA floor. She was on her way to her doctor appointment when she got to her car and realized she forgot her keys in her office. Looking at her watch she silently prayed that the traffic was not too bad today or else she would be late. As soon as the doors open, she was immediately greeted by Abby

"Liv, what are you doing here? I thought you had a doctor's appointment"

"I do, Abby. It's my stupid pregnancy brain." Olivia said zooming pass her. "I got to my car and realized that I didn't have my keys."

"Back so soon?" Harrison asked as Olivia walked past him sitting in the main conference room.

"She forgot her keys." Abby explained "Pregnant people brain"

"Oh" Harrison nodded with little understanding

Olivia searched around her desk frantically looking for her keys not wanting to be late for her appointment, Abby came around her desk and began to help her.

"Olivia, why are you here?" Quinn asked stepping into her office. "And what are you looking for?"

"Her keys" Abby said lifting up a few stacks of papers and folders.

"They're right there." Quinn said pointing to Olivia's car keys sitting on the couch

"Oh thank you, Quinn" Olivia smiled quickly grabbing her keys and rushing to make it back to her car.

"I should not be gone for more than 45 minutes, an hour tops." Olivia yelled over her shoulder. "If you need anything just give me a call." Olivia stepped into the elevator closing the door and pressing the button to take her down to the lobby

"She is a mess" Abby stated once the doors had closed and she saw Olivia disappear. "And I don't mean that in a good way."

"Abby, now is not the time." Harrison objected not in the mood for one of her rants.

"I'm seriously just saying Harrison; ever since she became pregnant she's been on a downward spiral."

"Because she forgot her keys?" Quinn shot out confused

"You and I both know I am not talking about keys here." Abby leaned across the OPA conference table. "She gets pregnant and doesn't tell anyone for months and she still hasn't told us who the father is. We know nothing about this pregnancy because she refuses to talk about it. Hell I wouldn't even believe she was pregnant if I didn't witness the morning, noon and night sickness or her growing belly everyday."

Both Quinn and Harrison rolled their eyes.

"Does anyone even know what she's having?" Abby asked looking back and forth between the two for an answer.

"Abby, if Liv wanted us to know something she would tell us." Harrison started but Abby quickly cut him off.

"She's pregnant, Harrison. Most women would be screaming that from the rooftops and sharing the little details with everyone around them. Most women-"

"Olivia is not like most women" Harrison said defensively and irritated with Abby.

"Harrison, you know there is something not right about this whole pregnancy. There is something she's not telling us."

"Abby, Olivia will tell you the details of her pregnancy when she is ready."

"She's having a girl." Quinn yelled realizing that the two of them could and would go on about this forever. "I saw one of her ultrasound pictures on her desk the other week when I was getting a file. It said she was having a girl." Quinn confirmed while Abby and Harrison stared at her.

"Well there you have it." Harrison stated looking to Abby.

However, Abby remained unsatisfied, but quickly realized that neither Quinn nor Harrison would help her get the answers she wanted.

* * *

"Okay, Ms. Pope, if you don't have any more questions that will be all for today." Dr. Malone smiled pulling down Olivia's robe and picking up her chart.

"No blood work today?" Olivia asked

"No, not today. I only need a urine sample and to take your blood pressure." Dr. Malone smiled. Olivia picked up early on that she was a very bubbly happy person. A smile had been plastered on her face through out the whole appointment.

Olivia sat up and fixed her robe. "I do have a question, well two questions rather."

Dr. Malone looked up from Olivia's chart. "Shoot"

"My belly button is it norm-"

"Let me guess you once had an innie and it's now an outie?" Dr. Malone smiled and Olivia nodded her head "It is totally normal for most expectant moms belly buttons to pop and it usually happens around the 24 week mark. So you are right on time. It is just your uterus expanding out and pushing on your abdomen"

"Okay thank you it was hurting the other night and I looked down and suddenly it was poking out."

Dr. Malone laughed "It is normal to have some soreness and pains with your belly button also, so don't worry too much about that. Everything should return back to normal after you give birth."

"Thank you" Olivia smiled rubbing her hand across her belly, resting it where the baby began to kick. "And secondly I heard there was some type of machine or device that I could buy where I could hear my baby's heart beat at home."

"An at home fetal Doppler?

"Yes! A fetal Doppler. Are they safe? I mean for me to use at home. I wanted to ask before I went out and bought one."

"No they're pretty safe. But I will say that some doctors don't recommend them because they tend to freak parents out. Especially first timers. It's not always easy to find a heart beat with all the moving a baby can do and it is send some parents into a panic."

"As long as they are safe to use I think I can figure out the rest. Plus I'll keep it in mind not to freak out if I don't hear a heart beat right away." Olivia joked.

Both Olivia and the doctor shared a small laugh. Dr. Malone set Olivia's chart down on the chair and handed her the clothes she worn, which Olivia had folded up neatly in a pile to the side.

"I'll give you these so you don't have to travel far."

"Thank you." Olivia said grateful.

"It's no problem. I wanted to ask you before I left how is your mother?"

"Thank you for asking, she's well. I just spoke to her last night. I'm actually surprised she hasn't called me yet." Olivia said looking down at her watch. In all actuality, she was expecting a call from both her mother and Fitz soon.

"That is good, and your father?"

"He's well also, just trying to keep busy. You know he retired from teaching last year."

"Yes I heard. I didn't think he would ever leave that school, not till the walls caved in."

Olivia laughed in agreement. Her father dedicated his whole life to educating the youth in the community. He felt as if it was his obligation to reach and teach as many kids from their neighborhood as possible.

"You and me both. I mostly think it was the doing of my mother, she's been trying to get him to retire for years."

"I find it amazing that I have known your parents all these years and this is the first time I am meeting you. They always speak so highly of you and your sister, it has really been a pleasure."

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mines. Thank you for even seeing me. I know you already have a pretty hectic schedule so I am happy that you are able to take me on as a patient."

"Anything for Malcolm and Jacqueline's daughter." Dr. Malone smiled extending her hand out to Olivia's to shake.

"Thank you again." Olivia smiled as the doctor went to exit the room. Quickly getting dress and checking the room twice to make sure she didn't forget anything Olivia hurried towards her car trying to escape the December wind.

Turning on the car and waiting for the heat to kick in Olivia took out her phone and called Cyrus.

"Hold on a second ,Liv, he's just getting out of a meeting." she could tell he was making his way through a crowd of people. His phone was picking up all the background noise.

"How do you know I didn't call to speak with you?" Olivia asked

"Liv …." Cyrus said and Olivia could picture him raising his eyebrow at her and she smirked to herself. The background noise began to fade and then the phone became completely silent "Here he is"

"Livvie?"

"Hi, Fitz" She smiled into the phone excited to hear his voice.

"Is everything okay? Fitz asked concerned

"Everything is fine, I am just getting out of my doctor's appointment.."

"What did the doctor say? How is she?"

"The baby is still doing well. Same old same old nothing new." Olivia rambled on "I just thought I would call you and tell you."

"Thank you ,Livvie, that is very thoughtful of you." Fitz smiled "It's nice to hear your voice."

"Yours too." Olivia said softly

"Well look I only called to tell you that my appointment went well, I know your busy-"

"Never to busy to talk to you."

"Mr. President, I know you have work to do and so do I so I'll speak with you later tonight.

"Fine I'll speak with you tonight" Fitz pouted

"Good Bye, Fitz" Olivia chuckled and hung up the phone. The car had finally heated up enough for Olivia's liking, so she drove off , making her way back to OPA.

Once again when Olivia stepped off the elevator and into OPA she was greeted by Abby.

"How was your appointment?" Abby asked following her through the office

"...It was good" Olivia answered and Abby rolled her eyes from behind her.

Walking to the kitchen Olivia grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and silently hoped Abby wouldn't continue to follow her into her office.

"What does good mean?" Abby asked a few steps behind Olivia as they both stepped into her office. Out of the side of her eyes she could see both Quinn and Harrison giving her disapproving looks. But Abby shrugged them off, determined to receive answers from Olivia.

"Good means good, Abby" Olivia answered as she removed her jacket and sat down at her desk. Turning on her computer Olivia ignored Abby's presence while she stood silently in her door way.

"So you're having a girl" Abby stated watching Olivia

"What?" Olivia asked not paying her any attention

"A girl, you're having a girl" Abby repeated still watching Liv closely

Olivia stared at her shortly before answering her "Yes I am having a girl"

"That's good. Nice to know. It would have been even better if you had told us. You know…. your friends."

"Abby" Olivia sighed annoyed

"No it's okay, I shouldn't care anyways. It's not like you've told me anything else about your pregnancy, why expect anything different now?"

"Abby, today is really not the day." Olivia warned frustrated that Abby had ruined her good mood so quickly.

"Any day is never the day for you."

Olivia closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath. "Abby, I really don't have it in me to argue with you today. "

"Liv what is going on with you?"

"Besides the fact that you're standing here badgering me for details from my doctor's appointment, nothing. "

"I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me w-"

"I don't have to tell you anything, Abby" Olivia snapped cutting her off. She placed her hands on her belly as the baby started kicking, reminding herself that she needed to calm down.

"You've made that pretty obvious" Abby chuckled hurt

Olivia sighed frustrated. Abby had a point, she had managed to isolate her self from everyone except for Fitz during her pregnancy so far. Keeping every little detail under wraps. She had her reasons for keeping everyone at distance, but was not ready to discuss that with Abby.

"Do you want to feel the baby kick?" Olivia asked Abby rolling her chair from underneath her desk and out into the open.

Abby looked at with wide eyes, not expecting her to make such an offer. "Of course, I would love too" Abby grinned taking a few steps forward.

Abby kneeled in close to Olivia and reached her hand out, not knowing exactly where to place it on her stomach. Olivia gently grabbed her hand and rested it over the baby's kicks.

"Wow" Abby said amazed "You get to feel this all day?" She wondered still feeling the little kicks beneath her hand

"Not all day - well I guess you can say it depends on the day and how she's feeling. " Olivia answered "She mostly likes to kick when I'm trying to get work done or better yet when I am trying to sleep."

Olivia and Abby shared a small laugh.

"Thank you, Olivia" Abby smiled eventually.

Olivia just grinned slightly and nodded her head.

* * *

**I know this chapter had very little Fitz in it but that shall be fixed by Chapter 6. I just want to say thank you for reading, and once again apologize for the delay in between updates. Writers block has hit me hard with this story but I am fighting through it. But again thank you for reading and don't forget to review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.**

** :) **


	6. Chapter 6: 25 Weeks

_Sorry, I had to repost this chapter again. For some reason it disappeared and I have NO clue why. But as always thank you for reading :)_

* * *

She was going to have a baby. An actual living, breathing, blood pumping through her veins baby. She knew that, she understood that. She had come to terms with that fact six months ago when the stick turned blue. In four months time her whole world was going to change. Change in ways her brain had yet to fully process.

So it was only a matter of time before she would have to step back from being Olivia Pope the fixer and become Olivia Pope the mother. And as of right now she had not figured out how she was going to accomplish such a thing. While she knew and understood that she was going to have a baby the rest of the world did not. These late night, early morning OPA cases were beginning to take a toll on her body that she had not expected.

Going to sleep way past Midnight and then being pulled out of bed to deal with some horrendous scandal at 4:00 A.M was not ideal for any mother to be. But she was Olivia Pope and Olivia Pope had a job to do, no matter how tired she was.

Fitz words "_Fewer cases fewer worries_" popped up in her head and Olivia rolled her eyes, letting out a puff of air, she hated when he was right. But It was time for her to relinquish some of her work load to over to someone else at OPA.

The chimes from her phone knocked her out of her thoughts and Olivia reached over and picked it up "What, Abby?" she asked annoyed finally finding the strength to sit up in her bed. This was the third time someone from her team had called seeing where she was.

"Where are you?" Abby asked. Olivia could hear Quinn in the background asking their current client if he would like any coffee or tea.

"I am on my way."

"You haven't even gotten out of bed yet, have you?" Abby asked lowering her voice and stepping into her office, not wanting their client to hear.

Olivia paused and stared up at the ceiling, not having it in her to lie. She had been trying unsuccessfully for the past 30 minutes to get out of her bed. Repeatedly telling herself that five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Look it's okay, Liv, we got this" Abby assured her "We've handled many sex scandals before, we can practically take care of this in our sleep."

"Abby" Olivia started to protest but the words barely made it out of her mouth, she felt exhausted just speaking. "Abby, fill me in as soon as you can when you get all the facts. We need to get this handled as quickly and quietly as possible." Olivia explained to Abby "And please do not hesitate to call me if something goes wrong."

"Liv, when have I ever hesitated to call you?" Abby questioned

Liv quickly gave Abby a few more instructions before ending the call. She let go a happy sigh of relief that she was able to stay in the comfort of her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts wandered off to Fitz and how he would be happy to hear that she was finally attempting to take a step back from work.

A few minutes passed and Olivia found herself falling back asleep, rolling over on her side and wrapping her legs tightly around the body pillow that laid in the middle of her bed. Her eyes were only closed for what felt like seconds before phone was vibrating and chiming away again.

Picking it up and typing in her password to unlock her phone she saw she had a text message from Cyrus.

_He's wants to see you. How's 9_? Olivia's eyes could barely remain open so she had to read the text twice, but once she finally understood what it said a uncontrollable smile grew on her face, her heart flipping wildly in her chest. She was under the impression that she would not be able to see him until after the holiday, so this was wonderful news to her.

Replying back to Cyrus that nine was perfect Olivia found herself too anxious to fall asleep and decided to grab a quick shower and start her day.

* * *

Olivia stared down at the white paper of instructions she held in her hand with confused eyes. When the doctor said it would not be easy to find the baby's heartbeat she was not kidding. For the past thirty minutes she had laid back on her couch searching with little success for her baby's heartbeat.

"Come on baby girl" Olivia sighed slowly moving the Doppler probe across her lower abdomen. A loud swooshing sound filled the room and Olivia sighed again out of frustration. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the arm of the couch concentrating hard on trying to find the baby's heartbeat.

Three light thumps tapped at her door and Olivia gritted her teeth dropping the Doppler. She had wanted to figure out how the fetal doppler worked before Fitz arrived. Using a nearby towel she wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt down, getting up from the couch and placing the small machine back in the box, she slid it under the table.

"I come bearing gifts" Fitz smiled shining his teeth brightly as Olivia opened the door.

"Who told you I had not eaten today?" Olivia asked with a grateful smile removing the bag of goodies from his hands and leaning into him so he could place a small kiss on her forehead and a quick one on her belly

"I just had a small hunch that you might enjoy a muffin or two. But a muffin isn't dinner, why have you not eaten?" Fitz questioned removing his shoes and jacket.

"I couldn't find a single thing that looked or smelled like it wanted to agree with me today." Olivia answered biting down into the muffin, humming happily as the warm bread filled her mouth.

"So you just decided that you weren't going to eat at all?"

"You don't understand what it is like to see food and throw up, to smell food and throw up, to eat food and throw up."

"I don't like you not eating, Livvie." Fitz stated concerned, reaching down for the bag in her hand and quirking a eyebrow at her when she moved it put of his reach shaking her head.

"Hey, I do have a donut in there."

Olivia tilted the bag open to see that she had one more muffin left and that there was indeed a glazed donut at the bottom of the bag. Taking the muffin out she handed Fitz the bag who gladly accepted it with a grin on his face.

"Are you going to bring up the fact that you're still getting sick and throwing up at six months with your new doctor?" Fitz asked leaning against the back of Liv's couch and taking a bite out of his donut.

"I'm not getting sick, Fitz, some days food just doesn't sit well with me, and today was one of those days." Olivia shrugged "It's really no big deal"

"Not eating while pregnant is no big deal?" Fitz asked sternly

"Fitz, I'm not starving myself !" I'm fine, the baby is fine. We just weren't hungry today"

Fitz tilted his head back slightly, letting out a long deep breath. Finishing his donut and crumbling up the bag he held in his hand he pushed his self off the couch and walked into the kitchen to the garbage can with Olivia hot on his trail.

"How about I cook you and baby girl something to eat" Fitz said not waiting for her to answer as he was already going through her cabinets to see what he could find.

* * *

"Hey ,Liv, what do you think about the name Taylor?" Fitz asked over his shoulder

"That actually doesn't sound bad. I might consider that and add that to the list. Olivia leaned against the wall peeking into the kitchen, licking her lips slightly as she took in Fitz appearance. With his shirt draped over the counter, he stood towering over the stove. One hand in his pants pocket whole the other one stirred a pot of rice.

Olivia wanted to reach out and run a finger down the length of his bare back or at least run her fingers through his curly hair. She shuddered and quickly removed all the dirty thoughts that were suddenly clouding up in her mind.

Stepping into the kitchen Olivia stood behind Fitz and rested her head on his back. Placing her hands in his front pockets Olivia closed her eyes and breathed his scent in

"Dinner is almost done" Fitz assured her swaying to the side a bit.

"It smells sooooo good" Olivia moaned as she inhaled all the different smells that were floating around her kitchen.

"How's that list going?" Fitz asked turning his head slightly to place a small kiss on Olivia's forehead

"It's ...going" Olivia chuckled "There's a few names that have finally made the list"

"You're making this a lot difficult than it has to be" Fitz shook his head and turned down the pot of rice.

"At least we have a list, that's a start" Olivia snuggled her face deeper into his back and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running freely down his chest. "After we get done eating there's something I want to show you"

"You have a surprise for me? What is it?" Fitz wanted to know

"You'll find out after dinner"

* * *

Olivia devoured the dinner Fitz had made them within seconds. The roasted honey chicken breast with wild rice and mixed vegetables quickly filled them both up and they now laid lazily on the couch. Olivia's head resting against his chest as she laid in his lap. His hands running lightly across her stomach

"You would've been proud of me this morning" Olivia told him.

"Why?" Fitz asked with a smile as he felt the baby kicking gently underneath his hand

"OPA had a case early this morning, around 4 a.m and I didn't take the case. Well I took the case, but I let the team handle it all on their own." Olivia stated proudly "I was way too exhausted this morning to get out of bed"

"You still are" Fitz told her, picking up on how tired she looked "But I am happy that you finally took a step back" Fitz ran one of his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp gently. "What's this the surprise you wanted to show me?" Fitz asked

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot" Olivia sat up and reached underneath the table pulling out the small box. She tapped Fitz leg, telling him to move it off the couch so she could sit up straight.

"So I guess you can call this an early Christmas present" Olivia opened the box up and pulled out the Doppler "I couldn't get this to work earlier, maybe because she was moving around so much but she's pretty still now so it might work."

"What the hell is it?" Fitz looked confused

"It is a fetal Doppler -it lets you hear the baby's heart beat" Olivia explained to him, turning the machine on. "Move off the couch" Olivia instructed and Fitz eased to the floor

"I just wanted to do something special for you. I know it's not easy for you to not be here all the time. Missing so many pivotal first moments. Like doctor appointments and when I'm up all night because, she wants to play soccer." Olivia chuckled stretching out on the couch

"Hand me that gel" Olivia reached out and Fitz handed her the gel off the table "Lifting her shirt she placed a small amount of her belly and used the probe to try and find the baby's heart beat

"How does this work exactly?" Fitz asked watching as Olivia concentrated hard moving the probe very slowly across her lower stomach

"I'm not sure exactly." Olivia answered "I just went and bought it today"

The two of them listened carefully to see if they could spot her heart beat. Fitz not sure what sound he should looking for asked repeatedly was the swooshing or static sound that filled the room it.

"Shhh, Fitz, I can't hear"

"I don't know what I'm suppose to be listening for"

"Wait, Fitz, shhhhh" Olivia yelled "Do you hear that?" She asked excited looking to Fitz "I think that's her heart beat"

"Beating that fast? Are you sure?" Fitz asked

"Yes i'm pretty sure. The doppler machine says it's about 159 bpm which sounds about right." Olivia assured him

Fitz eyes grew wide with excitement. "This is ... Wow" His words trailed off and he sat there in awe at the fast paced beats that filled his ears.

"It's amazing right?" Olivia asked with a huge grin, happy to see that Fitz was enjoying this moment better than she expected him to.

"Thank you, Livvie. I love you so much for this"

Olivia nodded her head in with a small smirk. Her hand slipped a little and they lost the baby's heart beat that quick. But Fitz didn't mind telling Olivia they could continue this another day as she searched for it again. The few minutes he heard was more than enough to satisfy him.

Putting the fetal Doppler back in the box Fitz slipped it back under the table and climbed back on the couch with Olivia. Holding her tightly he gently rocked her back and forth, humming a tune his mother use to sing to him as a child.

Fitz looked down and smiled at Olivia as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He placed a small kiss on top of her head and continued to hum his tune. Grateful to have the woman he loved most in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7: 25 Weeks PT 2

Fitz was surprised at how easy it was to carry Olivia from the couch to her bedroom. With the recent weight she had put on due to her pregnancy, he wasn't expecting her to still feel light as a feather. She clung to his shirt, her face nuzzled in his chest, still sound asleep as he walked with her secured tightly in his arms down the hallway.

Fitz briefly stared down at her, admiring her beauty before placing her in the bed. Olivia's body immediately drew into the soft sheets and firm mattress. She pulled the covers up to her chin, burying the side of her face in the pillow Fitz laid her head on.

Fitz stepped back and looked down at his watch. It was well after four in the morning. He groaned, irritated at how fast time moved by when he was with Liv.

He had to resist the urge to climb into her bed and cuddle up besides her. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, Fitz leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, causing Olivia to stir in her sleep. He gently caressed her belly through the covers before turning to leave.

He made it within inches of the door before Olivia called him back, her voice barely above a whisper. Fitz paused briefly before turning around to face her.

"You're leaving" It wasn't a question, more of a disappointed statement. "Cyrus called?"

"No" Fitz went and sat next to her legs on the bed. Olivia turned slightly, rolling on her side to face him. "But you were sleep an-"

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Olivia yawned

"I didn't want to disturb you. I know you're exhausted."

Olivia sat up, propping herself up on the pillows behind her. She reached out and placed one of her hands on the side of Fitz face, pulling him towards her. "Do you think there's an hour or two you can spare before you have to go?" Olivia asked hopeful

"Livvie….."

"I know, Fitz, but if not an hour then fifteen minutes." Olivia said softly, her lips a breath away from his. "That's all I want." She placed her other hand on his face. Her eyes suddenly dark and full of lust were piercing into his.

"Livvie…." Fitz warned and Olivia shook her head. "Why do I feel as if I'm being the responsible one here? Have the roles been reversed?" He joked

"Fifteen minutes, Fitz" Olivia brushed her soft lips against his. He hesitated briefly and Liv grabbed a hold of the opportunity and kissed him. Running her tongue across his lips, Fitz opened his mouth and she thrust her tongue inside, kissing him deeply. His muffled moans filled her mouth, their tongues wrestling against each others.

Liv's hands skimmed down his chest, searching for the top button to his shirt. Her fingers moving quickly to rid him of the material. She let go a disappointed sigh and pouted her swollen lips when Fitz broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Okay ten minutes, Fitz." She said breathless, willing to compromise.

"Olivia, what do you really think we're about to do in ten minutes?"

"I'm not asking you to make love to me, Fitz" Olivia clarified "All I want is ten minutes of your time" She set her hand on his thigh, slowly moving it towards his crouch.

Fitz shook his head with a chuckle. He brought his hand to Olivia's face and grazed his finger across her chin. She was obviously a woman on a mission and who was Fitz to deny her of what she wanted, not that he could if he tried.

Standing up he unbuttoned his shirt, gazing down at Olivia, whose face was light up blissfully. A pleasant smile grew on her lips as she watched Fitz drop his shirt to the floor and pull the covers back. He grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Her pants were off and thrown across the room before his.

Olivia placed a pillow under her, propping her ass up, and aligning her waist to Fitz's before laying back against the sheets. Her shirt was slightly pulled up, the bottom of her belly peeking out.

Fitz ran his hands up the side of her smooth thighs before he got to the edge of her panties. They weren't the usual fancy laced underwear she normally wore, but Fitz still found her to be unbelievably sexy in the plain cotton material she wore instead.

Letting them fall to the floor, he spread Olivia's legs and stepped in between her thighs. Pulling her shirt up so that her whole belly was exposed, he placed light kisses on her stomach, moving his lips up till he reached the skin between her breast.

Olivia was squirming, anxiously awaiting his touch. She didn't know why she woke up with sex on the brain, maybe it had something to do with her hormones. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter to Liv, she just knew she needed to have a physical connection with Fitz.

The light from the street lamps had managed to sneak in through the crack of the curtains, and dimly lit the room enough for Olivia to make out the features on Fitz face. He hovered over her, his eyes glistening with desire. Her hands ran up and down his chest, her fingers teasing his chest hairs.

Her round belly was blocking her view to Fitz lower half but she felt how close the head of his erection was to her center. His eyes locked with hers, awaiting her approval to slid in.

Olivia nodded her head and wrapped her legs around Fitz waist when he pushed himself inside her, sinking in deep. Her mouth fell open slightly and her body shuddered at the feeling of Fitz filling her up. She missed having a physical connection with him and her head melted back into the mattress. Closing her eyes, she let go a sigh of relief.

Fitz deep, manly grunts and Olivia soft moans combined, filling the room. His movements were slow and steady at first, until Olivia urged him to speed up. She locked her legs tighter around his waist, arching her hips up, trying to push him in deeper.

His fingers gripped her thighs, her skin warm and soft beneath his touch.

Her slick walls were pulsing around him, gripping him tight as he thrust in and out of her. He grabbed a hold of one of Liv's legs and held it up in the air, pushing it back far enough so that he could slide in at a slight angle.

Fitz looked down at Liv, her face was filled with pleasure as he stroked her stressful week away. Biting down on her bottom lip, Olivia hummed out a moan that was music to Fitz ears. He dipped his face down, leaning forward with intentions to press a kiss to her lips.

"Stop" Olivia groaned through clenched teeth and Fitz movements immediately halted

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you or the baby?" Fitz pulled back worried. His eyes searched over Olivia's body to see where she could possibly be hurt.

"No, not you" Olivia said pulling him back towards her. Fitz dropped her leg and Olivia hooked it back around his waist, keeping him in place. "I was talking to the baby"

"What?"

"Nothing, she was kicking me.. But whatever, just don't stop"

Fitz remained still, unsure of what to do next. Olivia arched her hips up and groaned. "Come on, Fitz. It's nothing" She assured him.

Fitz plunged back into her, trying to find his groove again. His strokes were slow and careful. He felt weird, awkward almost knowing the baby was kicking inside of Liv while they were trying to have sex.

He picked up his thrusts a bit when Olivia clenched around him and he found his rhythm again. His hands were back to gripping her thighs, his fingers pressing into her smooth skin. Tilting his head back in pleasure Fitz ran one of his finger across Olivia clit, earning a loud moan from her that eventually turned into a laugh"

His movements slowed again and he eventually completely stopped when Olivia kept giggling. "Now you're laughing..."

"I didn't mean to laugh, Fitz" With his length still inside her, Olivia placed her hands on his ass, not allowing him to move away. "I tried to ignore it at first. It's just... Why does she keep kicking me? Like we're disrupting her peace"

Fitz moved back, trying to break the grip Liv's legs had around him "And plus she's kicking you. I just don't feel...comfortable."

"No, Fitz, I promise not to laugh again." Olivia squeezed his ass and pushed him forward.

"Liv..."

"Fitz, you've never turn down sex before, don't start now... Remember you like sex."

"You're right I do, but this is not sex anymore. This is ...awkward."

"Fitz," Olivia whined, but was cut short when a loud rang shot through the room and they both turned their heads in the direction of her house phone.

"Ignore it" Olivia said turning her attention back to Fitz. The baby had finally stop kicking and she was ready to finish what they started.

Once the phone stopped ringing Fitz thrust into her and tried to set a pace. But his strokes were off and the mood had clearly been shifted. Olivia laid back growing aggravated and completely unsatisfied.

"Yeah, it's over, Liv" Fitz pulled out of her and stepped back once the phone started ringing again.

Olivia threw her head back against the mattress and groaned loudly, obviously irritated. Rolling over on her side, she extended her arm out reaching for the phone. "_Fifteen damn minutes…..wasted_"

"What?" She snapped, expecting to hear Abby's or Harrison's voice on the other line.

"Now that is no way to answer the phone"

"Michelle?" Olivia asked sitting up, quickly recognizing her sisters voice. Fitz head spun towards her and Olivia placed her hand up, telling him to simply remain quiet.

"Good morning to you too, Livster" Michelle replied sarcastically

"Do not call me that." Olivia frowned, hearing the family name an older cousin pinned to her as a child "Do you know what time it is?"

"Ummm it's 5:03" Michelle answered looking down at her watch

"Exactly! Why are you calling my home at five in the morning?"

"Because I knew you would be up and don't say you weren't because you've been getting up at the crack of dawn since you were five."

"It doesn't matter if I was up or not." Olivia said placing the base of the phone on her bed. "Use your common courtesy, Michelle, and call bac-"

"Blah blah blah common courtesy my ass! I just called to see if it's true"

"If what is true?"

"That the pregnant dark child has finally found time in her busy schedule to make it home for Christmas."

"Did you really call me at five in the morning to see if I was coming home for Christmas? You have to much time on your hands, you need a hobby or another dog." Olivia said annoyed. "Who told you this anyways?"

"Who else? Our mother. You know that woman can't hold water" Michelle informed her "She's telling the whole family that you'll be here next week. So is it true?" Michelle pried

"I'm glad I didn't want to surprise anyone, yes it is true." Olivia could see Fitz listening to her conversation as he redressed himself on the other side of the room. She had yet to bring up the fact that she was going home for Christmas to him.

"Olivia!" Michelle squealed "Why didn't you call me or at least text me and let me know?"

"I've just been so busy that I haven't even thought about it."

"Your ass is always _busy_, but you wasn't to busy when you were freaking whoever down and popped up pregnant."

Olivia took a deep breath, biting back the bitch she almost called her sister. "Good bye, Michelle"

"Calm down, Liv. It was just a joke. I don't care who you've been freaking down, I'm just happy that I get to see my baby sister and my little niece." Michelle laughed and Olivia remained silent not finding humor in any of her comments

"When are you leaving?" Michelle asked

"I don't know." Olivia stated honestly "I still have a few things I need to finish up here, but if all goes according to plan I should be leaving Thursday afternoon."

"Well be prepared, that's all I am going to say"

"Trust me I know, but look I was kind of in the middle of something when you called so let me talk to you later"

"Mmmmhhmm, Liv. Whatever you say. Tell whoever you're with I said hello"

Olivia rolled her eyes, setting the phone down on the hook and looked over at Fitz, who was staring out the window. The sun had barely made a dint in the sky and the street lights were still shining bright.

He fixed his shirt, tucking it into his pants before looking up at Olivia "You're going to New York for Christmas ?"

"Only for a few days. Either I go see them or they're going to come see me"

"How are you getting there?" Fitz asked curious.

Olivia slid her feet to the floor. She could easily tell which direction the conversation was heading towards. Pushing herself off the bed, she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her, walking towards Fitz. "I'm driving myself there, Fitz, and I know what you are thinking, but I can do that drive in my sleep."

"I can send someone to pick you up and drop you off."

Olivia tilted her head at him and stepped closer. "No you can't. Well you can, but lets be real here, Fitz. I can't show up to my parents house with an escort sent by the President of the United States. "

Fitz sighed, he couldn't argue with her on that one. His mind was racing thinking of a way he could ensure Olivia made it there and back safely.

"Don't worry,Fitz, I will call you and keep you updated the whole ride there. I'm a pro at that drive." Olivia assured him

"Liv, I don't know. You could get sick or..."

"Fitz, you have no choice but to know." Olivia cut him off "And I also know you have no choice but to get ready and leave"

"Oh now I can leave?" Fitz smirked

"Yeah, you can leave now" Olivia blushed

Fitz looked down at Olivia and suddenly realized that this was probably going to be the last time he saw her until after the new year, and that depended on how his schedule looked. He was reaching the final stretch of his presidency and there was still so much more he wanted to accomplish before walking away from the White House for good.

Fitz pulled her into his arms and Olivia rested her head on his chest. "Promise me you'll be safe driving there, Liv. If the roads start to get bad or you start to feel tired, pull over and take a break." Fitz tightened his embrace around her and Olivia smiled softly in agreement. "And, Liv, try to have fun. They're your family, they miss you... I'm pretty sure they love you." Fitz ran his hand down her back and they both chuckled. "It can't be that bad"

_"Oh if you only knew_" Olivia thought and she could here her cell ringing from the living room. She turned and looked at the clock before turning back to look at Fitz. "I bet that's Cyrus"

They stood there staring at each other before Olivia stepped back. She smirked when Fitz framed his hands around her face and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Remember, be safe and have fun, Livvie" Fitz whispered pulling away from the kiss. He placed his hand on her belly and looked down "And you stop kicking people"

Olivia led him to the door and Fitz turned before leaving. "Have a nice holiday, Livvie"

"You too, Fitz." Olivia looked down at her stomach before glancing back up at Fitz. Her mouth went dry and three little words were suddenly stuck in her throat. She didn't know why though, it wasn't as if he had never heard her say it before. Maybe it was because he always said it first. Taking a deep breath, she finally managed to push them out, Olivia's voice was soft and tender "I love you"

"I love you too, Livvie"

* * *

_Thank you all for you kind reviews and for reading :-)_


End file.
